Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine (born November 9, 1970), better known by the ring name Chris Jericho, is a Canadian-American professional wrestler, musician, media personality, actor, author, podcaster, and businessman. Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania X8 (2002) WrestleMania XXVI (2010) WrestleMania XXVIII (2012) Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Breakdown (Full nelson facebuster) – 2001–2002 ** Liontamer (Elevated Boston crab while kneeling on the opponent's back or neck)– 1996–2001; used rarely thereafter ** Walls of Jericho (Elevated Boston crab) – 1996–present * Signature moves ** 'Backbreaker submission ** Backhand chop ** Baseball slide ** Diving double axe handle ** Diving back elbow ** Double underhook backbreaker ** Double underhook powerbomb ** Flying forearm smash ** ''Jericho Spike (Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope) ** Lionsault (Springboard moonsault) ** Multiple kick variations *** Spinning heel *** Springboard drop to an opponent on the ring apron *** Standing, leg-feed or a running enzuigiri ** Multiple powerbombs sometimes followed by a pin ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly to back *** Northern Lights *** Super *** Tiger *** Vertical ** One-handed bulldog ** Putting his foot on the opponent's chest in a pinning attempt, with theatrics ** Running back elbow, sometimes while performing a corkscrew ** Sleeper slam, sometimes as a counter to an oncoming opponent; used rarely ** Springboard plancha ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker * '''Managers ** Chyna ** Lance Cade ** Mr. Hughes ** Ralphus (part of "Jericho Personal Security") ** Stephanie McMahon ** The Jerichoholic Ninja (part of "Jericho Personal Security") ** Viva Los Jericho (part of "Jericho Personal Security") * Nicknames * Entrance themes ** "Unskinny Bop" by Poison (CWC/WFWA, 1990–1991) ** "Tease Me Please Me" by Scorpions (WFWA/CNWA/CRMW, 1991–1993) ** "Overnight Sensation" by FireHouse (FMW, 1991) ** "Silent Jealousy" by X Japan (FMW, 1992) ** "You're Invited (But Your Friend Can't Come)" by Vince Neil (CRMW/IWA, 1993–1996) ** "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by C+C Music Factory featuring Freedom Williams (CMLL, 1993) ** "Enter Sandman" by Metallica (CMLL, 1993–1995) ** "Rock America" by Danger Danger (SMW, 1994) ** "Thunder Kiss '65" by White Zombie (WAR, 1994–1996) ** "One Crazed Anarchist" by Aircraft Music Library (WCW; 1997–1999) ** "Super Liger" by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW; 1997) ** "Break Down the Walls/Break the Walls Down" by Adam Morenoff (WWF/WWE; August 9, 1999 – August 25, 2005; November 19, 2007 – September 27, 2010; January 2, 2012 – present) ** "King of My World" by Saliva (WWE; November 17-18, 2002) Championship and accomplishments * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Television Championship (1 time) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW Cruiserweight Championship (4 times) ** WCW World Television Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE ** Undisputed WWF Championship (1 time) ** Unified WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Edge (1) and Big Show (1) ** World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** WCW World/Championship (2 times) ** WWE United States Championship (2 times) ** WWF European Championship (1 time) ** WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** WWF/WWE Intercontinental Championship (9 times) ** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Chris Benoit (1), The Rock (1), Christian (1), Edge (1) and Big Show (1) ** Ninth Triple Crown Champion ** Fourth Grand Slam Champion ** Bragging Rights Trophy (2009) – with Team SmackDown (Kane, Finlay, The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd), Matt Hardy and R-Truth) ** Queen's Cup (2001) ** Undisputed WWF Championship Tournament (2001) ** Slammy Awards (3 times) *** Extreme Moment of the Year (2014) Executing a crossbody on Bray Wyatt from the top of a steel cage on Raw *** Superstar of the Year (2008) *** Tag Team of the Year (2009) – with Big Show Category:American wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Superstars Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:WWE champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:WWE Hardcore champions